


All Day

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: The ladies talk in bed.  Pure fluff.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 13





	All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: “You can be wearing a trash bag, and I’d still want you.” Bedroom, Telling each other I love you. Someone being soft with Yennefer, doesn’t matter who she’s paired with as long as she is loved for more than her beauty and power

“I could look at your freckles all day, you know,” Yennefer says before reaching out to trail her fingertips across Triss’s cheek, tracing the pattern of the marks. They’re laying in the master bedroom of Yennefer’s latest home, the early morning light just starting to stream through the windows. She’s propped up on one elbow, staring down at the other woman who is currently blushing in such a delightful way.

“I’d probably die of embarrassment before the day was over,” Triss snorts, but she leans into the touch so Yennefer just smiles widely at her.

“Oh please. You know how much I adore you and your natural beauty,” she tells as she runs a finger down the bridge of Triss’s nose. It’s true. Her lover is absolutely gorgeous and she hardly ever _works_ at it. Yennefer spends hours perfecting her clothing, her makeup, even the way she carries herself. 

And it never seems to be enough.

“I hope you want me for more than my looks,” Triss says softly, raising a hand up to tuck Yennefer’s wavy hair behind her ear. Yennefer turns her head and presses a gentle kiss against her palm, smiling when Triss sighs happily.

“Glad to know you think me so shallow after all these years,” Yennefer teases before adding, “We all know I’m the pretty one in this relationship.”

“How could I forget?” Triss giggles before adding, “sometimes I wonder if you even know how lovely you are without all the nonsense you put yourself through.”

“Of course I’m lovely. Traded a bit of my soul for it, didn’t I?” she spits out.

“Don’t be purposefully dense,” Triss tells her with a roll of her eyes. “Your beauty is in your head, in your heart, in the way your hand fits so perfectly in mine. It’s in the way you pretend like you don’t give a shit about the world’s problems but then give all of yourself over and over and over again to solve them. You’re so much more than your looks. You could be wearing a burlap sack and I’d still want you.”

Yennefer ducks down, hiding her face against Triss’s neck. She wraps an arm around her lover and nuzzles at the sensitive skin beneath her ear. Every single fucked up thing she’s had to endure was worth it to get here; to get to this moment where they’re able to just lay here with their legs tangled together beneath the covers. She wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“I love you,” she whispers, her lips brushing Triss’s ear, and it startles her a bit to realize just how much she _means_ it. She’d both live and die for this woman, for the chance to have stolen moments like this until the end of their lifetime. It should probably terrify her, but instead it just warms her to the core, makes her feel like she’s worthy for the first time in ages.

“I love you so much,” Triss says before rolling onto her side and catching Yennefer’s mouth in a kiss. Her lips are so soft and yielding, and Yennefer can’t help running her tongue across the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance. Triss gives in so beautifully, letting out a breathy moan as Yennefer takes control and deepens the kiss.

They don’t leave the bed for hours.


End file.
